Kenangan Indah?
by Bonarudo Newbie Author
Summary: Naruto, seorang anak dari keluarga broken home yang membuatnya hanya memiliki kenangan menyedihkan dalam hidupnya(?). Bagaimanakah kisah sepenuhnya? WARN: LEMON-INCEST-PEDO alur cerita agak berbelit agak tidak nyambung typo(mungkin) yang penting asekk.. silahkan mampir


_**Sebuah khayalan penggemar,**_

 _Kenangan Indah -oleh- Bonarudo Newbie Author_

 ** _Diambil dari,_**

 _Naruto -karya- Masashi Kishimoto_

 ** _Peringatan,_**

 _LEMON-INCEST-PEDO-HENTAI-YAOI, resiko ditanggung pembaca_

 _Alur cerita cukup berbelit|typo(mungkin)|*dari kisah nyata*_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **Kenangan Indah?**

Hari itu adalah hari bahagia bagi Keluarga Namikaze. Karena setelah sekian lama mereka menantikan buah hati, akhirnya putra yang mereka idam-idamkan lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober, 15 tahun silam. Bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berkulit bersih berwarna tan, dan rambutnya yang jabrik berwarna kuning persis sama seperti sang ayah. Buah hati Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu diberi nama sesuai tokoh utama novel pertama karangan guru Tuan Namikaze yang bernama Naruto. Kini bayi itu sudah besar dan menginjak usia remaja.

Suatu waktu, saat Naruto masih kecil dan dalam usia anak-anak, Naruto pernah tidak sengaja mengintip tau-san dan kaa-sannya berhubungan intim di bilik tidur mereka. Begini ceritanya...

Naruto kecil sedang tidur siang. Tapi entah karena suatu hal, atau mungkin memang karena badannya sudah bugar kembali, Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun. Naruto adalah anak yang cukup cerdas dan berani, jadi ketika bangun, ia tidak menangis. Keberanian Naruto itu juga membuatnya tidak mencari dan tidak memperduli keberadaan orang tuanya. Naruto dengan kehendaknya sendiri mengambil bola pantul kesayangannya dan bermain dengan itu. Ketika Naruto bermain, bolanya menggelinding ke depan kamar orang tuanya dengan pintu tidak tertutup sempurna dan menyisakan celah yang memungkinkan bocah seusia Naruto kala itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di pembaringan didalam yang berada lurus dengan celah terbukanya daun pintu ruangan itu.

Naruto cuek saja dengan kamar orang tuanya itu. Setelah Naruto mengambil bolanya yang berada di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya, rencana Naruto ingin langsung membawanya keluar dan bermain di luar huniannya. Tapi, suara berdecit yang terhasilkan oleh gesekan kaki ranjang dengan lantai dari dalam kamar orang tuanya, membuat Naruto penasaran terhadap suara yang bersumber dari dalam kamar orang tuanya itu. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah terbukanya daun pintu. Dilihatnya kaa-sannya, Kushina dan tou-sannya, Minato sedang bertelanjang bulat. Itu adalah pemandangan yang belum layak dilihat anak berusia 4 tahun.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas, tou-sannya sedang duduk dalam posisi zen(bersila) dan kaa-sannya juga dalam posisi yang sama, namun kaki Kushina melingkar di punggung suaminya. Tangan kaa-sannya diletakkan di pundak Minato yang bidang, sedangkan tangan tou-sannya memegangi pinggul kaa-sannya. Terlihat Minato mengangkat sedikit tubuh ramping Kushina lalu tou-sannya terlihat seperti menempatkan dudukan kaa-sannya ke benda panjang, lonjong milik tou-sannya yang dirasa Naruto hampir mirip seperti 'titit'nya, tetapi tidak bisa mengacung ke atas dan tidak ada daging yang menyembul keluar di bagian ujungnya. Dengan cepat badan Kushina didudukkan kembali tepat diatas benda yang dirasa oleh Naruto adalah titit ayahnya itu. Seketika itu kaa-sannya menjerit, hingga Naruto pun ikut menjerit. Untung saja Minato dan Kushina tidak mendengar jeritan Naruto yang cukup ditahannya.

Setelah Kushina menjerit, Naruto merasa keheranan karena kini ibunya tersenyum bahagia dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Tou-sannya terlihat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan dibalas oleh kaa-sannya. Sembari melakukan gerakan seperti itu, Minato mengulum payudara dan puting milik Kushina. Naruto kecil berpikir hanya dia yang boleh menyusu pada kaa-sannya, tapi ternyata tou-san Minato juga melakukannya. Minato tampak keenakan mengulum payudara dan menikmati liang senggama istrinya, hingga memejamkan matanya seperti menahan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa, begitu pula dengan Kushina, kaa-san Naruto. Kushina mendekap kepala Minato, suaminya dan membenamkannya lebih dalam ke payudaranya yang menyembul, Kushina tak lupa masih terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Setelah Naruto melihat kejadian yang tak pantas dilihat anak balita sepertinya. Naruto yang tadi melihat sampai tak berkedip, tapi akhirnya mata Naruto mulai lelah dan bosan, ia ingin melanjutkan bermain bola di halaman rumah. Tapi suara lenguhan panjang kedua orang tuanya menarik perhatian Naruto kembali. Dilihatnya kaa-san dan tou-sannya saling mendekap, berpelukan erat. Lalu mereka menidurkan diri ke ranjang. Diikuti ciuman mesra mereka beberapa menit, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada juga di dalam kamar tidur mereka itu. Naruto berfikir, mungkin kaa-san dan tou-san membersihkan diri yang penuh dengan peluh itu. Akhirnya Naruto benar-benar bisa keluar rumah, dan bermain dengan bola pantulnya setelah mengetahui kaa-san dan tousannya menyudahi 'permainan'nya.

Naruto kecil tidak hanya sekali memergoki kedua orang tuanya sedang bercumbu mesra. Bahkan, semakin lama, Naruto kian sering mengintip orang tuanya ketika sedang bercumbu sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Namun sayang, keluarga yang terlihat harmonis di ranjang itu, tampaknya kehidupan rumah tangganya tak seharmonis urusan ranjang mereka berdua. Tuan Namikaze dan Nyonya Uzumaki, memilih jalan perceraian untuk mengatasi masalah perselingkuhan Minato dengan rekan kerjanya, Mikoto. Mereka ketahuan sedang bercumbu-mesra di kamar hotel sewaan mereka, yang dipergoki oleh orang utusan Kushina. Menurut kebijaksanaan pengadilan, Naruto yang masih anak-anak yang kala itu berusia 8 tahun diputuskan untuk diurus ayahnya. Jika sudah dewasa, artinya berusia 18 tahun, Naruto boleh memilih, ikut kaa-san atau tou-sannya.

Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengubah hidup Naruto ketika dia dirawat ayahnya, di tempat tinggal yang baru, tepatnya di suatu apartemen yang cukup mewah. Suatu waktu, ketika Minato sedang stres berat karena selingkuhannya, Mikoto, menolak untuk dinikahinya, karena telah dilamar oleh seorang konglomerat, dan tentu saja Mikoto leih memilih konglomerat itu dari pada Minato.

Saat itu, Naruto kebingungan setelah tiba di apartemen, tou-san Minato membuka pintu dengan kasar, lalu masuk dan menjatuhkan badannya yang memakai kemeja kerja itu di sofa, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kesal dan kecewa. Naruto hanya melihat tou-sannya itu dari balik dinding yang menyekat ruang tamu itu dengan kamarnya. Naruto tahu, bahwa suasana hati tou-sannya sedang tidak baik. Tapi, Naruto mencoba memberanikan dirinya mencoba menghibur hati Minato dengan menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah hari itu. Ketika Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya hari itu, tou-sannya terlihat tersenyum. Naruto terlihat puas dan senang karena ia pikir rencananya untuk menghibur tou-sannya berhasil. Naruto yang bercerita sambil berdiri di depan tempat Minato duduk itu terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, pandangan Minato tidak tampak seperti memperhatikan apa yang diceritakan Naruto. Tatapan Minato yang seperti terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam samudra biru milik lawan pandangnya. Bibir Minato tersenyum hampa, dan pandangannya lekat pada iris sebiru samudra milik anaknya yang sama seperti miliknya. Naruto mulai merasa ketakutan melihat mimik tou-sannya. Naruto langsung tersentak kaget ketika tou-sannya memanggilnya untuk duduk di sandingnya. Naruto dengan sedikit berdebar mengikuti perintah pria pirang yang adalah ayahnya itu. Naruto menanyakan untuk apa ia menyuruhnya duduk disandingnya. Tapi Minato tidak menjawab dan terus tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja Minato menciumi leher jenjang anaknya yang masih berusia 8 tahun itu. Tidak cukup hanya mencium, Minato juga mencupang leher sampai pundak putranya itu dan membuat rona-rona merah disana. Naruto yang masih naif dan tidak tahu apa-apa berpikir bahwa hal semacam itu adalah biasa saja sebagai tanda cinta, toh biasanya tou-san dan kaa-sannya juga berbuat demikian. Minato langsung berganti mencium bibir anaknya, bukan dengan kasih ayah kepada anak, tapi dengan nafsu yang lacur. Tentu saja getaran perasaan itu menjadi arti 'kasih' dan 'sayang' bagi Naruto di hari-hari berikutnya.

Seraya menciumi bibir anaknya, Minato menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri. Memperlihatkan bentuk badannya yang atletis,gagah, dan tegap. Naruto terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan tou-sannya, apa tou san akan melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada kaa-san dan wanita lain yang dibawanya ke apartemen ini sebelumnya? Bukankah tou-san hanya melakukannya pada wanita, apa itu bisa dilakukan antara pria? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menggambarkan betapa naifnya Naruto itu terus mencagun di benaknya. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anaknya, Minato mengatakan pada Naruto, bahwa yang akan ia lakukan adalah tanda cintanya untuk anaknya. Naruto yang merasa yakin bahwa yang dilakukan tou-sannya adalah hal yang lumrah, akhirnya menurut saja ketika diperintahkan Minato untuk menggugurkan pakaiannya dari tubuh kecilnya. Lalu, Minato duduk di sofa dengan tangan merentang di sandaran sofa. Minato memerintahkan anaknya untuk menghisap dan mengulum penisnya.

Naruto yang sedikit geli untuk menuruti perintah tou-sannya itu, akhirnya melakukan titah ayahnya itu dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Karena penis Minato masih semi-ereksi, maka Naruto mengocoknya dengan tangannya terlebih dahulu sampai ereksi sempurna. Setelah penis tou-sannya menegang sepenuhnya, baru kemudian Naruto menjilatinya dari kepala sampai pangkalnya. Setelah membasahi semua bagian penis Minato, Naruto mengulum kepala penis tou-sannya. Cairan pre-cum Minato sudah keluar di dalam rongga mulut Naruto, lalu Naruto mulai mengulum semua bagian penis tou-sannya. Setelah cukup lama Naruto mengulum dan mengocok penis Minato, akhirnya Minato mengeluarkan air maninya di mulut Naruto. Kemudian, Naruto menelan semua air mani ayahnya itu.

Setelah menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, Minato berdiri dari sofa, lalu menunggingkan tubuh anaknya di lantai yang berkarpet. Lalu, Minato mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang anus anaknya. Minato merasa kesulitan memasukkan barang rahasianya pada mulanya, tetapi perlahan lubang itu mulai memelar hingga akhirnya seluruh penis Minato bisa masuk ke tubuh Naruto melewati lubang belakang Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat kesakitan, tapi Minato tak menghiraukannya. Minato malah terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Semakin lama, semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya Minato ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Setelah itu, Minato menunggu ereksinya melemah baru menarik keluar batang nafsunya dari dubur anaknya, bersamaan dengan itu, terlihat darah mengalir dari anus Naruto juga. Naruto cemas dengan keadaannya, Naruto berpikir, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja? Karena ikatan darah mereka yang kental, Minato yang merasakan anaknya kebingungan. Lalu, ia menjawab pertanyaan anaknya itu, dengan mengatakan bahwa itu wajar, darah itu adalah darah kasih sayang.

Bukan hanya sekali itu Naruto menjadi sarana pelampiasan nafsu bejat ayahnya di usia anak-anaknya. Melainkan berkali-kali. Sampai ketika Naruto berusia 14 tahun, tou-sannya mati karena over dosis obat-obatan. Sehingga Naruto dirawat oleh kaa-sannya dirumah sederhana milik ibunya. Setelah dirawat ibunya, Naruto mengerti bagaimana kebiasaan ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki setelah bercerai dengan suaminya, Minato Namikaze. Kushina kini sering meminum minuman beralkohol, beruntung ia tidak terjebak juga dalam rokok dan obat-obatan. Perilakunya yang seperti itu adalah hal yang tidak baik dicontoh oleh anak-anak, termasuk Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku SMP saat itu. Bahkan Kushina masih terlihat depresi karena bercerai dengan suaminya, ia masih sering meracau tidak jelas sambil setengah sadar karena minumannya. Kushina sering bertanya mengapa kau selingkuh? Apa aku belum cukup? Dan lainnya. Apa lagi selepas kematian Minato, ayah Naruto, tekanan batin Kushina yang sebenarnya masih mencintai Minato semakin menjadi-jadi.

Suatu hari, ketika Naruto baru sampai rumah sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah, ia mendapati bahwa kaa-sannya tidak ada di rumah. Naruto pun berusaha agar cuek dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kushina. Naruto menunggu kaa-sannya sembari mengerjakan PR nya. Saat hari mulai senja, Kushina baru sampai di rumah dengan diantar oleh mobil mewah tapi dalam kondisi mabuk. Naruto yang melihatnya dari dalam rumah, langsung membukakan pintu untuk kaa-sannya. Naruto meminta agar ibunya segera mandi dengan air hangat yang telah direbus oleh Naruto tadi. Setelah selesai mandi, Kushina pun tidur di kamarnya. Keesokan harinya Naruto tidak bersekolah karena memang sedang libur. Naruto memulai aktivitas paginya seperti biasa, membereskan dan membersihkan rumah. Setelah ia selesai membereskan rumah, Naruto mendengar desahan dan racauan yang cukup keras dari kamar Kushina.

Naruto pun mengintip apa yang terjadi di kamar kaa-sannya. Naruto melihat dari celah daun pintu dengan mata biru safirnya bahwa Kaa-sannya sedang bermasturbasi. Dilihatnya kaa-sannya mengenakan pakaian dengan tidak sempurna. Kushina tidak memakai bawahan, dan menggigit kaosnya, sehingga perut dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjang, Kushina memasukkan jari tangan kanannya ke dalam vaginanya, dan memilin serta sedikit menarik-narik klistorisnya. Sementara tangan kirinya memeras payudaranya sendiri. Sementara melakukan itu, racauan tidak jelas terus keluar dari mulutnya, ia menyebut-nyebut nama Minato, dan desahan-desahan lainnya. Lalu Naruto melihat bahwa kaa-sannya sudah orgasme, cairan orgasmenya sangat banyak, sampai-sampai memebentuk genangan kecil di sprei kasurnya.

Setelah itu badan Kushina pun terkulai lemas dan terbaring di ranjang. Lalu Kushina memanggil Naruto yang ada di balik pintu dengan suara lemah. Naruto pun kaget, karena kaa-sannya mengetahui keberadaan dirinya di balik pintu. Naruto pun masuk kamar Kushina dengan sedikit takut, dan kepala tertunduk. Kushina pun menghampirinya dan mengangkat dagunya. Kushina memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Minato kecil dan menenangkannya sembari melepas kaos yang dikenakan anaknya itu. Kushina yang masih belum mengenakan celana itu menciumi mulut anaknya. Naruto mencium bau alkohol yang sangat tajam dari mulut dan nafas kaa-sannya. Kemudian Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai berani membalas perlakuan Kushina terhadap mulutnya. Tetapi Kushina tiba-tiba menampar Naruto dan membentaknya, mengatainya sebagai anak kurang ajar. Naruto pun meminta maaf sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tetapi ketika Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, Kushina lagi-lagi menggoda Naruto, ia menelentangkan diri di ranjang dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya dan menghadap ke arah Naruto. Lalu tangan satunya mengelus bibir vaginanya sambil menyuruh Naruto yang dipanggil Minato kecil itu untuk menyetubuhinya. Naruto berpikir bahwa mungkin Kushina dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengira bahwa dirinya adalah tou-sannya, Minato.

Karena Naruto sudah terlanjur terangsang, jadi Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menyetubuhi kaa-sannya itu. Naruto yang sudah ditelanjangi oleh kaa-sannya sendiri langsung saja menungganginya. Kushina terlihat kegirangan, tapi Naruto yang takut apabila Kushina marah lagi, langsung memegangi kedua tangan kaa-sannya dan merapatkan kedua paha kaa-sannya dengan lututnya, sehingga sekarang Naruto dalam posisi menungging dan Kushina tidak bisa bergerak. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Naruto menjilati dan mengulum payudara ibu kandungnya seperti anak bayi yang haus sedang menyusu. Kushina terlihat menggelinjang tak karuan, tapi apa daya tubuhnya telah dikunci oleh tubuh anaknya yang lebih kuat, jadi gerakannya agak tertahan. Kusina pun berusaha meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia akan bersedia melayani anaknya itu dengan keingiannya sendiri tanpa perlu "diperkosa" seperti itu. Lalu Naruto pun mengikuti kehendak kaa-sannya, ia melepaskan tubuh kaa-sannya.

Setelah dilepaskan oleh Naruto, Kushina menghempaskan tubuh anaknya ke ranjang dan mengarahkan mulut rahimnya ke mulut Naruto, anaknya. Naruto pun segera menjilati "hidangan lezat" dihadapannya sambil sesekali menjejalkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam dan menggigit-gigit kecil klistoris kaa-sannya. Tubuh Kushina terlihat bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan anaknya itu. Sembari mulut rahimnya dijilati Naruto, Kushina segera melepaskan kaos dan branya yang tadi masih tertambat di tubuhnya. Setelah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, Kushina mengocok dan meremas-remas penis Naruto sampai menegang sempurna. Kushina terus memuji kelihaian Naruto memainkan lidahnya dan penisnya yang besar dan panjang. Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi ini, Naruto dan kaa-sannya orgasme bersamaan. Setelah itu, Naruto menelan habis cairan kewanitaan ibunya itu, lalu bergantian Kushina yang menelan habis air mani Naruto yang tumpah.

Setelah air mani mereka sudah bersih, mereka berganti posisi doggie style. Kushina menungging, dan Naruto berlutut di belakang Kushina. Naruto merapatkan paha kaa-sannya dengan lututnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya merapatkan pantat agar lubang rahim Kushina terasa lebih sempit. Lalu Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke liang senggama kaa-sannya. Naruto dengan cepat bisa memasukinya, karena memang vagina Kushina sudah sedikit longgar. Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya setelah penisnya sudah masuk vagina Kushina dengan sempurna. Semakin lama, Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Kushina terus mendesah dan meracau memuji keahlian Naruto memuaskan dirinya. Lalu, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman dan remasannya di pantat kaa-sannya dan dipindah di payudara ibunya itu. Sambil meremas-remas payudara Kushina dan memilin-milin putingnya, Naruo terus melangsungkan aktifitas utamanya, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Tidak lama kemudian Kushina sudah orgasme dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya sangat banyak.

Naruto yang belum ejakulasi, mungkin karena ia perlu memprosuksi lagi spermanya yang tadi tumpah di awal babak, mulai mengganti posisi. Tetapi sebelum itu, Naruto menghabiskan cairan kenikmatan kaa-sannya yang masih tersisa di dalam liang kewanitaannya. Setelah itu, Naruto menggendong kaa-sannya, Kushina, dalam posisi berdiri. Kushina yang sudah berpengalamanpu tanpa diperintahkan lansung melingkarkan kakinya ke punggung Naruto. Lalu Naruto meneruskan kegiatannya diranjang, yaitu mengentot kaa-sannya. Sambil terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Naruto mencupang leher Kushina, menuju ke pundaknya, lalu ke dada atas, sampai ke payudaranya. Kushina yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Naruto sampai mencakar-cakarnya, karena sensasi kenikmatan luar biasa yang dirasakannya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini benar-benar di luar dugaan Kushina, sebagai ibunya. Anak berusia 14 tahun sudah memiliki fantasi sex yang luar biasa seperti itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Kushina orgasme lagi, kali ini Naruto tidak menelannya, karena disiapkan untuk permainan berikutnya. Naruto dan kaa-sannya berganti posisi kembali.

Kali ini Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap ke arah dinding. Sedangkan, Kushina di pangkuan Naruto dengan posisi tengkurap, sehingga perutnya yang langsing bersentuhan dengan paha Naruto, sedangkan kaki Kushina lurus kebelakang melewati pinggang Naruto. Naruto mencengkeram bagian bawah ketiak kaa-sannya, dan jarinya berada di payudara ibunya itu. Naruto mulai melakukan tugasnya, memasukkan penisnya kembali ke liang kenikmatan sang ibu. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak perlu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, tapi cukup menarik dan mendorong tubuh kaa-sannya, sembari mengarahkan mulut rahim kaa-sannya agar bisa tepat dimasuki oleh penisnya. Kali, ini, sensasi yang dirasakan Kushina benar-benar luar biasa. Bukan hanya gesekan kenikmatan pada dinding-dinding rahimnya saja, tetapi ditambah dengan sensasi yang diberikan Naruto diketiak mulus milik Kushina, yang merupakan letak g-spotnya, sampai ke payudaranya. Kushina dalam posisi ini sudah orgasme 2 kali. Tapi Naruto masih mencari kenikmatannya, ia terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Naruto terus mempercepat gerakannya menarik dan mendorong tubuh kaa-sannya. Hingga setelah cukup lama Naruto, dan Kushina 'bermain' dalam posisi ini, akhirnya Naruto berejakulasi untuk kedua-kalinya, besamaan dengan orgasme Kushina yang (lebih;kurang) ke-7 kalinya.

Mereka pun sampai terlihat sangat kelelahan. Naruto menghempaskan dirinya yang penuh peluh sampai tubuhnya terlihat mengkilat. Kushina tidak langsung menghentikan aktifitas sex mereka, Kushina terlebih dahulu mengulum dan melumat habis air mani mereka yang tertinggal di batang keperkasaan Naruto. Setelah habis, Kushina mandi dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, lalu Naruto mengikutinya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam.

Sepertinya itu pengalaman indah terakhir yang dimiliki Kushina dan Naruto. Karena saat ini, tepat saat usia Naruto menginjak 15 tahun, kaa-sannya menikah lagi dengan orang kaya. Mungkin pria itu adalah pria yang biasanya menyewa Kushina di rumah bordil. Dari pekerjaan Kushina pada orang itu ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup sehari-hari, membeli rumah, dan membiayai sekolah Naruto sampai tamat SMA. Tapi kini hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, atau hubungan 'servicer to client'. Naruto pun diberi rumah yang dibeli Kushina dari hasil kerjanya itu, tapi Naruto tidak boleh menemui Kushina, kaa-sannya, dengan sengaja.

Naruto yang kini akan memasuki jenjang pendidikan yang lebih lanjut hidup sendiri. Beruntung ia mendapat predikat pandai ketika lulus SMP, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah saja memilih sekolah yang cukup bagus. Tapi biaya yang disediakan Kushina untuk sekolah Naruto, tidak cukup jika dibuat juga untuk biaya kehidupannya sehari-hari. Jadi Naruto harus bekerja, dan pekerjaan yang dipilih Naruto cukup menjanjikan. Ia memilih pekerjaan dalam dunia malam. Ia melakukannya tidak dengan terpaksa, tapi dengan senang hati. Ya, Naruto yang kini berusia 16 tahun semakin fokus menjajakan kemanisan tatapan matanya, dan senyum cemerlangnya. Hingga ia lupa untuk belajar seperti biasa, bahkan di kelas ia sering tertidur. Yah, begitulah nasib anak yang sebatang kara. Tapi, keadaan yang paling membuat naruto kebingungan di sekolah adalah ketika orang tuanya diminta datang dalam acara sekolah. Sehingga Naruto dengan terpaksa meminta tante-tante pelanggannya untuk hadir dengan potongan biaya dan bonus service dari dirinya.

Hingga suatu saat, ada tante-tante yang berusia sekitar 50 tahun, tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya terlihat seperti baru berusia kepala 3. Pelanggan baru Naruto itu bernama Nona Senju Tsunade. Ya, Nona, seorang presiden direktur perusahaan ternama. Ia tidak menikah, tapi selalu mencari pria-pria muda hanya untuk obat awet mudanya. Ia bersedia terus menjadi wali Naruto dan membiayai kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Dan syaratnya Naruto hanya harus melayaninya setiap hari, paling tidak, bersedia memberikan air maninya untuk obat awet muda Nona Tsunade. Tanpa terpaksa dan keberatan, tentu saja Naruto langsung menerima tawaran Nona Tsunade itu.

Setelah Naruto genap berusia 18 tahun, Nona Tsunade dan Naruto pun menikah. Mereka menggelar resepsi yang megah, berbentuk pesta taman di rumah Nona Tsunade yang mewah. Nona Tsunade mengundang semua teman-teman seminatnya dan membuat mereka iri, karena bisa menguasai sendiri bocah muda, manis, yang tampan dan tegap seperti Namikaze Naruto itu. Naruto pun terlihat bahagia, membayangkan hidup bergelimang harta dan bisa merasakan indahnya dunia walau terikat pernikahan dengan nyonya kaya-raya yang 'memelihara'nya.

Pesta resepsi akhirnya selesai, kediaman Nyonya Senju yang kini bersama Tuan Namikaze sudah terlihat bersih dari jejak acara tadi pagi. Kini hampir menjelang malam hari, Tuan Naruto dan Nyonya Tsunade terlihat bersiap-siap untuk acara mereka yang sebenarnya. *kita intip yah ML-nya, xxixixixixixi.

Terlihat Naruto baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya dan handuk lainnya untuk mengusap rambutnya. Sedangkan di kamar, terlihat Tsunade duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke meja dengan beberapa botol anggur, lengkap dengan beberapa sloki di situ. Tsunade yang mengenakan kimono mandi dengan potongan dada rendah di kamar yang luas dengan kesah mewah dan megah itu sedang meneguk anggur dari sloki. Ketika melihat Naruto sudah keluar dari tematnya membersihkan diri, ia menghampiri Naruto dan menanggalkan handuk di tubuh Naruto dan handuk yang dipegangnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor di kamar mandi.

Naruto yang sekarang telanjang bulat dibawanya ke peraduan yang berhias taburan pecahan mahkota bunga mawar merah, lalu dibaringkannya. Setelah Naruto terlentang di ranjang itu dengan tangan yang terentang, Tsunade langsung saja mengadu mulutnya dengan mulut suaminya yang masih muda itu. Tsunade berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto dan Naruto pun mengimbanginya. Mereka saling bertukar air liur mereka. Tidak cukup hanya sampai di situ, Tsunade aktif mencetak rona cinta di leher Naruto. Sembari melakukannya, Tsunade menggesekkan payudaranya ke dada Naruto yang bidang. Tsunade mengeluarkan payudaranya yang masih kencang dan ranum itu dari dalam pakaian minimnya dan sambil terus menopangnya, digesekkannya ke dada Naruto, ia terus melakukannya sampai orgasme untuk pertama kalinya dalam permainan ini.

Setelah itu, Naruto membaringkan istrinya yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Lalu ia melebarkan jarak paha Tsunade sehingga kain yang menutupinya secara langsung terangkat, menampakkan kewanitaanya yang sempit dan terawat dan sudah basah itu. Tanpa diperintah langsung saja Naruto mengulum dan menjilati liang senggama Nona Tsunade. Tsunade menjambak rambut Naruto yang tangannya masih terus membuat rentangan antara paha istrinya itu. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Tunade orgasme untuk ke-2 kalinya.

Naruto langsung memasukkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak menjulang ke liang kewanitaan istrinya itu sembari mengangkat kakinya ke pundak Naruto. Setelah batang kejantanannya sedah masuk sempurna ke vagina Tsunade, istrinya, ia langsung memulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara intens. Sambil melakukan aktifitas utamanya, Naruto membuka kimono mandi Tsunade dengan sedikit sentuhan sehingga menampakkan pemandangan indah tubuh kencang milik seorang wanita parubaya yang awet muda itu. Tanpa beralama-lama, Naruto meremas-remas dua bukit berpuncak merah muda yang tengah tegang milik istrinya yang nampak di depan mata biru miliknya. Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka orgasme bersamaan.

Lalu Tsunade berganti posisi dengan Naruto, kini ia yang membersihkan penis suaminya dari cairan kenikmatan mereka berdua. Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka terlelap bersama dalam nikmat dan lelah. Naruto membayangkan kenikmatan yang melebihi dari yang diberi istrinya jika hidup kaya raya nantinya.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih dan Mohon Maaf**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan kritik atau saran**

*yang tadi katanya dari kisah nyata itu bo'ong :v piece! wkwkwkwk*


End file.
